Lying Eyes
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Robin has big plans for the NEW 'Bandit of Sherwood', but when the others discover a chaotic secret that hides within, it's a race against time for everyone. Can Will forget his true feelings about the stranger? Or will it be too late to change his mind?
1. Chapter 1: The Reaper

Lying Eyes

Chapter One:  
The Reaper

"He runs like lightening Robin. It's impossible to see him, let alone find where he is." Will sighed in frustration, running a hand through his untamed, dark hair. It had been like this for days. Robin Hood and his faithful companions had been searching for the man they called the 'Reaper', and yet they had returned to camp short handed once again.

"You say he runs at night. So he's like Marian… like the Night Watchman." he mused quietly, thinking to himself. Robin of Locksley, always the thinker, that… and always ready to out do the enemy. But then again, he couldn't be sure this man was the enemy yet... Robin was the leader, he always had to be suspicious for the sake of his team, but perhaps this was just someone trying to do what he was. "How's Howard doing Much?" he turned to face his right hand man as he sat jumpy beside the captive they found the other day. Burning down a church wasn't exactly something to be proud of, but they had to give him credit. The Holy Land was a brutal place, and if anyone deserved credit, it was the Crusaders.

"He's good enough... for now." Much replied, his big eyes widened at the fact his master had really asked him about his own situation. Sure, Much knew Robin cared for him, but the other's seldom thought of Much's importance in their gang, and now more then ever did Much feel the need that his work should be appraised. There weren't many people that would be able to put up with the group he had, and for as long as he had. But he was a faithful soul, and out of everyone, he would be first to give his life to save Robin Hood.

"I've talked to the locals here and there." Will added, his expression changing as he thought to what information he had managed to gather. Will watched the others as Robin paced back and forth and Allen A Dale sat with little John beside the fire, pocking it with his long staff. "Maid Marian may have taken care of the close towns. But this one's new and fast. He's hit far and close… everywhere that's suffering,_ and_ he's managed to elude Sheriff and Gisborne into thinking it's just us. While ensuring that the people know it's him."

Everyone sat in silence as the crack of the fire wood was the only sound throughout the camp. "To catch the Reaper, you'll have to create a situation where he needs to be there." Allen sighed, laying down behind the log and resting his head on his clasped hands behind his head. Allen a Dale was a good fighter, and he was brave... but there were few times he thought of others compared to himself when he was given the choice.

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Djac asked, her accent making Much smirk as he looked between Howard and the only girl within the group. Much couldn't exactly say he liked the fact that Howard had tried to kill Djac… but he disliked his position even more.

"We _make_ him come. We _create_ a situation." Robin smiled coyly as Will and Allen shared a joint look and instinctively leaned forward to grab their weapons. Allen his bow and arrow, paired with his sword, and Will his many axes. John immediately stood with his long staff and Much looked between the lot of them before turning back to Howard, he knew the ropes and how much they would strain under pressure and wear, so naturally, he would have to step up to the plate.

"I'm going to have to stay. I can't leave Howard alone here. Just take Djac with you, it'll be fine." he said aloud, knowing that if he hadn't volenteered to stay behind, no one would have, and reminding himself of that simple fact over and over again, he was able to finalize the decision.

"Then it's settled, we move at dusk tomorrow." Robin smiled triumphantly, laying down for a night's worth of sleep, Robin smiled to himself… as did Will and Allen, for if anything pleased them. It was messing with somebody else.

* * *

Soon enough, the time came. And after talking with the locals, it was confirmed that just their luck, the Reaper had come the night before, and if anything they new was true, the Reaper would not again move until nightfall had come. With their plan set in stone, Robin, Will and Allen watched as the sun began to set and their plan moved into action.

Having Djac race after and steal the food supplies from the families felt like more of turn coating then helping anyone... even if it was themselves. But it wasn't long until Allen spotted movement in the trees. Soon enough, a figure dressed in all black with a flowing cape and a long, secretive hood bound forwards in a sprint towards Djac, and as he pulled out two medium sized swords and wound them around himself in intricate ways… that's when the three became worried. All at once, the entire plan seemed to come crashing down around them. They expected a good fighter, but nothing to this caliber.

Djac was a skilled fighter, that much was easy to understand. But what worried them, as that as the person raced forward, so did the unexpected hidden knights of Gisborne.

Robin and the others never planned for them to intervene, but as Djac and Little John raced from their positions to meet up with them, Robin watched as the Reaper single handedly battled his way through over half a dozen guards. Slashing and battling with some of the most impressive swordsmanship the gang had ever seen come from somebody that size. "It's a good thing you didn't go after him anyways Djac, no offence… but you'd be done for against him." Allen smiled as Robin and Djac shot him a weary look, finding that as the man had been distracted from the overall target, their bait had made it back to the others.

"I'm not being funny, but should we shoot him, or go after him, or what? He's killing all those guards." Allen stepped in after just moments previous to his last comment.

"No, you don't kill a man with that skill. He fights like a Crusader." Robin mused, watching with care and precision as the Reaper fended off more oncoming soldiers.

"The last time you said that about someone, they tried to kill me." Djac cut in bluntly as Robin hushed her and turned back to the warrior. By now, all the soldiers had been fought off. And as the man finished and put his swords away, Robin beckoned his men after himm as they sauntered forwards, weapons ready for battle. Upon hearing their approach, the Reaper turned from an inspection of his work as his head snapped to face the others. Pulling his swords back out, Robin gave the signal, and one by one, Robin's followers took turns fighting the Reaper. Robin watched and participated himself, and as he did, he had to admit that it was true. The man seemed as equally skilled as Robin himself.

Suddenly, while fighting Robin, he turned and motioned for Little John to step in as his staff wound around the front of the Reaper and pressed his arms as well as his body against John's. Winding his swords around, it was impossible to get near him. But as Robin shook his head in disdain, he turned to Little John and nodded his head, fully knowing what John would have to do.

Bringing in his brute strength, he pulled his staff back as the Reaper lifted off the ground as he was slowly crushed between John and the staff. With agonizing groans, everyone winced and cringed on the spot as eventually, from lack of air and pain… the swords dropped from his hands, clattering to the ground. Immediatly, his hands shot to the staff and tried to pry it away from him. When Jon finally let the man go, Robin wasn't surprised at his reaction.

Falling to his knees, Robin watched with interest as he searched for the eyes of the man. Seeing half his face was covered by a lower black sash, as with the top. Leaving only his eyes visible. Eyes that would meet no one else's. The black cape on his shoulders had a rip on the back, and the leather that covered his body was ripped and dirtied.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Robin finally spoke up. "You fight with skill, with power and passion. You are a well matched opponent for any fighter." the Reaper remained unmoving as he kept his head down low but his shoulders strong and bold.

Suddenly in a burst of energy, the fighter leapt forwards and thrust a fist towards Robin, hitting him square in the jaw as he stumbled backwards shocked. Shortly after that, Allen stepped in and as he fought against the Reaper, it looked as if the man was just one step ahead each time, like he was able to anticipate where Robin and the others' moves would be aimed.

It was violent and painful, but eventually, Robin became fed up with it and pulled out his bow and arrow, aiming the weapon directly for the Reaper's head. With a deep breath, he quickly stole a glance to the rest of his team. Everyone seemed to be hurt in some way, not badly… but Little John had a scratch across the top of his left eye brow, and Allen had a bleeding lip along with Will. Djac seemed utterly unscathed through all of it. But as he looked over the Reaper, he found that as he stood defiantly, Robin was becoming more and more curious.

"Remove the cloth about your face." he ordered as the Reaper simply glared at him. "Come on now, I want to see the face of my opponent." he demanded. But to no avail, the man never moved. As Will stepped forwards to pull the cloth down, no one was expecting what came next. Ripping a dagger from under his cape, Will's arm was pulled out and thrust under him as the Reaper slowly began to back away, Will with a knife at his throat and everyone watching his every move.

After getting several steps away from the group, Robin joined the others as they gathered together in front of him. Suddenly, Will was thrown forwards and as the Reaper turned around and began running. Everyone watched in awe as with a simple whistle like sound, a black stallion rode forwards and picked up the rider as he ran.

Pulling out his bow, Robin needed no further encourage meant as he pulled back the string. Watching through the eye of a decision, Robin wasn't expecting it when the Reaper suddenly collapsed from his horse and fell tumbling towards the ground, his horse struck with panic, continued galloping a ways until it finally stopped and turned around.

"Robin, you didn't… did you?" Little John asked as Robin turned and denied it. Leading his team over as they approached the man and pursued him with caution. They didn't know who he was, or what he was, but they knew he was capable of putting up a good fight, and that's the type of person they wanted on their side.

"Hey! You! Reaper!" Allen started as he snapped and clapped his hands a few times. Walking forward, Robin and the rest watched bemused as Allen approached the man cautiously. Unexpectedly, Allen wound round and struck the Reaper with his foot in the side, sending him tumbling to the side and clutching his tender ribs.

As everyone dove forward, Allen simply dusted himself off with pride. "There… now we're even." He stated defiantly before turning around.

"You… Reaper. Care to defend yourself before you die?" Robin mocked as the man simply lifted himself weakly to his hands and knees and shook his body, anxious to get the dirt off. "What? Nothing to say?" he smiled again as the man took a deep breath and hissed through his teeth in pain. "One would think you would have something to say to an enemy."

"Man is his own worst enemy." the voice was small but controlled, angered and bold, but still respectable and collected.

"What was that?" Robin smiled as the man raised to his feet. Coughing ever so slightly and dusting the dirt off of his clothing.

With a smirk, Robin motioned to Allen, and as he stepped forwards, the Reaper retaliated just as quick. "Your coming with us Reaper. I think I like you." Robin mocked again as Allen forced the man's hands behind his back and tied them.

"You dare take prisoner one of your own?" he demanded in a collected voice again.

"Your nothing like me Reaper." Robin smiled and shook his head in dismay.

"You were attacked, hurt, you saved the King's life and they left you. You come home and things have changed… now you strive for glory by helping others." the voice was there again, and as Robin shook his head with a smirk, he looked to Will to find that he was already headed for the horse, a horse that would do nothing but prance around and dodge Will's every move.

"The horse…" Robin turned to the Reaper as he watched the hooded man look from under his large cover. With a long, high whistle, the animal immediately stopped and pranced over.

"The horse will walk with me until I send it away." he said defiantly as Robin nodded his head and the others watched a shared look, the four started off into the forest after Djac placed all the food back on the door steps of the houses. Earning most likely a glare from the masked stranger.

**Xxxxxx**

As the camp came into sight, Allen prodded the man ahead faster and gave him a light shove. The horse instinctively picked up the pace beside the Reaper, and as he caught his foot on a root and stumbled over, the animal immediately turned to Allen and gave him a shove with the top of his nose. As Allen stumbled forwards, the animal simply walked right past him. Cursing the horse, he got to his feet and punched a near by Will who was still laughing at the sight.

"Come on then, let's see who the real bandit is." Allen spat then, stormed forwards. With a hearty breath, the Reaper dodged Allen's awaiting hands that motioned to remove the fabrique around his face. Jumping up high, the Reaper brought his knees to his chest, taking his hands underneath his feet and bringing the rope tied limbs to the front.

Diving forward, Allen swung a fist towards the Reaper and just as he dodged it, he retaliated with a blow to Allen's stomach. Doubling over, Allen began to loose patience. Charging forwards, he ploughed into the man and sent him flying backwards into Will as they both crashed to the ground.

Will could feel the Reaper struggled to regain his composure, but he couldn't help but think that the man, for his size... seemed uncannily skilled and fast.

Jumping to his feet, the man looked between Allen and Will and dove to the right, bounding over the fallen logs and leaves. Watching him run, Will and Allen finally realized why they called him the Reaper, and even more so why people couldn't find him after he began to run… his feet moved over the ground like wind, quiet and controlled. But his body shot through the forest almost like a blur, as if he were moving to fast to see.

"Stop!" Robin's voice was loud and vibrant, and as he pulled back and string of his bow and aimed for her back. Allen for one, just wished he would let go of the string and put them out of their misery already. "Turn around, and walk back to camp." he warned in a serious tone… the smile of amusement on Allen's face was enough to make Much smirk and sigh as he shook his head and turned back to Howard, talking with edge in his voice.

Watching with a keen eye, the Reaper walked back into camp and took one look towards Much and Howard and stopped dead in his tracks. Turning to face them head on, the Reaper stalked forwards and then suddenly halted just feet away. Howard looked up with haunted eyes and caught the look of the Reaper underneath his hood, his face shadowed by the dark cloth, but surprise evident on his face.

Will sauntered up from behind the Reaper and lead him towards the fire, seating him on the log and tying an extra rope, bounding his hands to the weighted log and leaving to sit on the other side of fire, starring with the signature Scarlet family green eyes.

"So… Reaper. Care to enlighten us?" Robin asked as the rest of the group followed him towards the fire.

"I hail from Limerick Ireland, I am a Crusader." the Reaper said from under his hood, the fire lighting only some of his face in the darkened night. It had taken the day to return from the village they found the Reaper in, and now… once again, the night was falling quickly.

"What's your name?" Robin asked as he leaned forwards and starred with keen eyes.

"I hail from Limerick Ireland, I am a Crusader."

"If you're a Crusader, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be serving under the king?" Allen asked, taking the bread from Little John as he offered it.

"When your tortured to insanity, they don't allow you to stay." he hissed angrily.

"You don't sound insane… but I could be mistaken." Much his voice wavering before falling quiet.

"Look at your friend over there." he motioned to Howard as suddenly, the other's looked a hole lot more defensive. "Sometimes, you don't have a choice. But I'm one of the unlucky ones. I remember, I changed back." the Reaper spat, directing to answer to Much rather then the others.

"Then why do you hide under a hood?" Robin asked, Allen and Will drifting off as Much returned to the side of Howard's encasing and Little John began to fall asleep also.

"Loosing your pride as a Crusader is worse then loosing your head as a nobleman." he retorted, shrinking down to the ground and leaning up against the log by the fire.

"How did you know I was a Crusader? How did you know I was sent back?" Robin asked one last question before sleeping himself.

"A man fit enough to be a Crusader does not willingly walk away from king and country, he does not walk away from the Holy Land. I have seen many fall, and many rise Robin Hood, and your eyes speak for themselves." the Reaper shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

"And what do they say?" he mused in a somewhat mocking voice.

Picking himself back up slightly, the Reaper's voice turned cold again. "They are the eyes of a man that has won the battle, lost the war… and thirsts for the chance at glory again." he spat towards Robin.

"And how do you know?" he demanded in an accusing voice.

"Because… you look through the same eyes I once lived with." he stated with a sigh, his voice somewhat quieter then before.

"How did you over come it? Could I do the same?" Robin asked, then caught himself, sensing his weakness. "Never mind, I do not wish to know. Nonsense like that is foolish." he smirked and turned to lay beside the fire.

Silence crept throughout the camp, despite the crack of the fire and the whistle of the wind. "Come to me when you've lost everything you ever cared for. Then… I'll tell you if it's something that can be over come by a stronger force." the voice was hushed, forced, and the more Robin tried to ignore it, the more he found himself falling asleep to the words of his reminder.

* * *

This is my first Robin Hood story... i haven't been a fan for long... and i just started watching them but i immediatly fell in love!

there will be more WILL SCARLET in all the other chapters, but i had to start it first.

thanks... and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Luck

Lying Eyes

**Previously**

"_How did you know I was a Crusader? How did you know I was sent back?" Robin asked one last question before sleeping himself. _

"_A man fit enough to be a crusader does not willingly walk away from king and country, he does not walk away from the Holy Land. I have seen many fall, and many rise Robin Hood, and your eyes speak for themselves." the Reaper shifted uncomfortably on the ground._

"_And what do they say?" he mused in a somewhat mocking voice. _

_Picking himself back up slightly, the Reaper's voice turned cold again. "They are the eyes of a man that has won the battle, lost the war… and thirsts for the chance at glory again." he spat towards Robin. _

"_And how do you know?" he demanded in an accusing voice. _

"_Because… you look through the same eyes I once lived with." he stated with a sigh, his voice somewhat quieter then before. _

"_How did you over come it? Could I do the same?" Robin asked, then caught himself, sensing his weakness. "Never mind, I do not wish to know. Nonsense like that is foolish." he smirked and turned to lay beside the fire._

_Silence crept throughout the camp, despite the crack of the fire and the whistle of the wind. "Come to me when you've lost everything you ever cared for. Then… I'll tell you if it's something that can be over come by a stronger force." the voice was hushed, forced, and the more Robin tried to ignore it, the more he found himself falling asleep to the words of his reminder. _

**Chaper Two: Luck  
Third POV.**

"Listen, we're heading out and…" Will walked through the trees mumbling slightly as he looked up to see what he thought would be the Reaper, but as his eyes went straight to the exposed skin on his back, he immediately scolded himself. Will had been absent minded lately, thinking of his father and Luc, how they were fending with his aunt Annie.

Though he tried hard not to look, he couldn't help but notice the intricate patterns of the black ink tattooed into his back, or the scars and marks from his past fighting experiences. From anyone, thinking of scars and marks would make someone ugly, or unappealing… but Will couldn't help but find they gave this man character. Pulling the shirt the rest of the way down, the Reaper draped his cloak over his shoulders and fastened the clip. Picking up the rest of his weapons and putting them in their places, the gang had yet to see his face, for with his hood and mask on, the Reaper was still unidentifiable.

"Let's head out." Will stated defiantly, masking the battle within him, and leading the way as the man followed close behind. It had been odd working along side him, he was silent, never spoke. Only ever did he talk to Harold, and that was when Much wasn't around to make a fuss about disturbing his new friend and corrupting his mind with more darkness.

He seemed cautious of the head helmet the other's had found, but then again… everyone was. Little Jon had even gone as far as to claim it was witchcraft, and stand by his cross all day. Will had to admit, he too was frightened of the helmet, but he would follow order from his leader. The Reaper, like Harold, seemed to feel like it was just another instrument of torture from their past, and Allen was taking extra precautions.

Robin had tried numerous times to get through to the Reaper, but the more he tried, the more distant the man got. The group couldn't help but think he would only be about nineteen, so when Robin offered him a spot on the team. He was surprised to see that as Robin held a necklace for him to wear, the Reaper already had one. But with his own symbol on it.

Approaching the camp, Will walked towards Robin only to be discouraged by the look about his face. "I'm sorry Will, but I'm taking Much, you'll have to stay and watch the other two." Robin didn't sound too happy, but Will knew better then to argue, so walking over, he seated himself on the log by the fire and watched as Robin and the other's left. Will hated being left behind, but he knew just as much as the others how little Much had been out lately with watching Harold for his turns, and Djac deserved a day out too, she couldn't be forced to stay behind all the time either.

His eyes next roamed towards the Reaper. He had taken to comforting his horse, and though Will had to say is was a stubborn animal, he had to commemorate it's looks. He was black, tall and proud. With long hair and a crafted saddle. The horse stood tall and mighty, with it's head held high, full of self confidence and pride. "What's his name?" he asked after minutes of uncomfortable silence. Will could talk, but he never expected an answer, the Reaper never spoke to anyone let alone answered a question. If anything, Will was just wondering aloud, trying to fill the silence. "What do you call an animal with as much pride as a stallion?" he added after a few moments.

"Strider." was the Reaper's simple answer as he left his horse with one last pat and approached the fire. Picking up Much's cooking knife along the way.

Will was cautious, he didn't like the idea that the Reaper could attack any second. "He won't attack you." Will turned to Harold with a startled look to see his eyes, barely open but what part of them were visible, a deep, hidden emotion laced within.

"And how do _you_ know?" Will asked, turning to look at the Reaper who had gone and retrieved a thick stick and was now sharpening the end to a point.

"I don't, but I figured I'd try and settle your nerves for a minute at least." he sighed as Will shook his head in dismay.

"You're a fool." Will turned to see Harold fending off sleep as he followed the haunted eyes to the man he was actually talking to.

The Reaper simply looked towards the captive and scoffed. "Coming from a Crusader that tries to burn a church down and attacks a Saracen all in the same day." he said, his Irish accent thick and strong laced within his voice.

"Still, you're a fool to lie the way you do." Harold countered. Will was confused by their banter, but all the same, as he looked towards the Reaper, he noticed the man's unnecessary hard grasp about his tools.

"And the Saracen's are fools to think they can drown bodies of the deceased, torture souls thate are already lost, and kill men that are better off dead in the first place." the Reaper spat as both Will and Harold cringed on the spot. "Grounds covered in the blood of both sides does nothing but spread a plague of red horrors into each warriors eyes, and a nightmare of an unforgettable past."

As the Reaper went back to his work, Howard watched with unseeing eyes, and Will with a dazed air about hhim. Harold had accused the man as being a liar, but about what was just as much a part of the overall question.

"I hate the sheriff." Will sighed unexpectedly as he leaned back against the tree. "He's ruining lives, killing innocent people and sickening other's. I just hope he get's what's really coming for him." his voice held reason, for it was what every man around Nottingham wanted. It was the evident truth.

"You wear your hood… but what are you hiding? Any man that had seen what horrors lie within the Holy Lands is courageous enough to show his face in my eyes. Especially before Robin and his outlaws. We understand." Will offered, starring at the Reaper as his movements slowed a considerable amount. The man Robin had taken in was quiet but fierce, this was the most he had spoken since he came to the camp. And Will wanted to continue his streak of luck.

"No, you don't. You don't know what it's like, what I've seen, what I've done, you can't understand. Nobody can." he sighed, his hands stopping any and all movements.

"Robin, Much and Harold are starting to cope. Robin and Much have made it through, and Harold's trying. Things change, time can help you." Will tried again. Convinced he could change the Reaper's mind.

"That's the problem. Time is two hands on one clock and nothing more. It's true, memories will fade with passing years. But it doesn't mean they'll go away. It's doesn't mean that I don't know. Even if I don't remember all of it." as he continued one again, the Reaper inspected his own work and sighed. The piece of dull wood that had once been there was now a pointed stick.

"Sometime's man's greatest fear is himself. And that is our biggest problem. Ourselves." Will couldn't exactly see the Reaper, but as he looked into the fire, it was almost if Will could look through the shadow of his overhang. But what shocked him, was the set of chilling grey eyes hidden from the world.

"That is when we must strive to find our courage." Will offered with a sigh. Watching as the Reaper stood to his feet and looked around, searching for something. With keen eyes, Will followed the man's movements as he picked up an apple from beside the log he was sitting on and placed it on a ledge in front of one of the many trees.

Backing up, Will watched in awe as the Reaper juggled the stake in his right hand before winding back and readying himself to through. Releasing the wood, it flew with grace, precision and power through the air until it struck the apple dead center and sent it's contents splattering all across the side of the tree. "Hmm, not just a pretty face after all." the Reaper smiled to himself triumphantly as Will shook his head in dismay.

"We wouldn't know." Will whispered almost silently to himself as he heard the ruffling of the leaves of approaching foot steps. In a rushed action, the Reaper picked up another piece of sharpened wood and the kitchen knife Much had been using to cook, and he had been using to sharpen his wood.

With a smile, Will watched in amusement as Robin and the others sauntered over the hill and the Reaper immediately straightened up. "How did it go?" Will asked with a smile as he saw Much and Robin arguing again while Allen was giving Little Jon a hard time.

"Good, gave Gisborne a run for his money. And found out who's really at the castle." Robin said and walked into camp.

Placing the sword back into his belt, the Reaper turned from the other's and walked back to his horse. Stroking it's mane as the other's talked.

"How were they?" Robin asked as Will looked between the Reaper and Harold and shrugged his shoulders.

"They weren't any trouble." he smirked.

"Good... how about you go for a walk about. See what's out there first." Will nodded his head as he looked between the Reaper who had turned back to caring for his horse once again. With a sigh, he grabbed his axes and readied himself to leave. Will Scarlet was the best at going past unnoticed, and that would be his job.

"Reaper!" Robin called out as the man refused to turn around, continuing to tend to his horse. "You any good with a bow and arrow?" he asked, knowing the man would hear his question. Immediately, the Reaper stopped what he was doing and turned around slowly. Sauntering forwards and holding his hand out for Robin's bow. He wasn't exactly all to sure at first. But he eventually handed over his bow, watching as the Reaper looked around for something to shoot at. Scoffing, Robin looked towards Much and smiled. Pointing towards Much, the man picked up two arrows and set himself up. Within seconds, he let the string slip through his fingers as the arrows shot through the air and pierced the sleeve of Much's shirt, binding his hand to the tree and catching it directly on either side of his wrist.

Much stuttered and dropped his drink all over him. As Robin burst with laughter, the victim turned and glared hard at the two. "That's not funny!" he scolded as everyone burst with laughter. Handing Robin his bow back, he nodded his head as the Reaper turned and marched back to his horse. Dragging a brush through it's mane and patting it's long neck.

"Gisborne's on the move!" everyone turned to watch Will bound over the hill towards them. "Their coming, Gisborne, the Saracen and guards just entered the forest." he panted, placing a hand on his hip and taking a deep breath.

"Where are they headed?" Much demanded, finally freeing himself from the Reaper's arrow target practice.

"This way." he panted as Robin let slip a sly, devilish smile, knowing already where they were headed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling back their strings, Allen and Will let rip a few arrows towards Gisborne and his men as they immediately backed away from the firing range. Motioning to the Reaper, Will let up his spot as the man grabbed four arrows and loaded his bow. "I don't think…" Will started but was quickly cut off by the sound of the string being released. And with keen eyes, the three watched the arrows striked the exact tree they were hiding behind.

With a small cheer, Allen clapped him on the back and smiled triumphantly. "Nice shot mate." he chuckled and fired another arrow.

"That's good. Let's head back." Will stated as the other's followed close behind, running back to camp as Robin met up with them, another Saracen in tow behind.

Approaching the camp, Much and Little John were the first on their feet as the man was thrown to the floor before Little John. "What do you think of your sorcerer?" Robin demanded with a smile. Rising to his feet, the Saracen dusted off his clothes and looked between the men standing around.

Suddenly, Djac broke into a shattering realization, throwing herself to the ground she spoke in a foreign language as she leapt forwards and scold the other's. After a heated debate, everything seemed to come tumbling down.

After much arguing, the Saracen stalked away, and only then did they discover they were missing something.

"Has anyone seen the Reaper?" Will questioned aloud as nobody dared answer. Cursing, Robin ran a hand through his hair as he spun around and looked, trying to think of something.

"Spread out, look for him." Robin demanded as everyone split in different directions. Will headed towards where he had found the man earlier that morning.

With wide eyes, Will looked around wildly and cursed himself under his breath. With one last stretch, he walked forwards twenty feet and looked towards the running water. A stream below him was raging as he saw a familiar figure. Leant down by the water, the Reaper and his horse were getting a drink on the edge. Stalking forwards undetected, Will dove forwards from behind and wrapped his hands around the Reaper's waist, locking his arms in the same spot.

Kicking and squirming, Will struggled to keep a hold on the little titan. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded as the Reaper shook his entire body trying to break loose from Will's grip, but it was impossible for someone his size. Will stood almost six feet tall and with his long, lanky figure, it made it all the more difficult to break from his long arms.

"I was getting water for my horse!" he grunted.

"Oh and I'm suppose to believe that?" Will let out a hearty laugh, struggling even more so now to keep a hold of the Reaper.

"Both of my swords were left at the camp. Do you really think I would leave without them?" the man demanded in a harsh voice.

"What did you bring to guard yourself then?" Will asked in a cold tone.

"My throwing daggers." he shot back as Will dropped him to the ground and began to head back towards the camp.

"Next time… tell someone your coming down here. We want to know where you are all the time." Will warned in a cautious voice.

"I'm not one of you. I have the right to leave." the Reaper threw back.

"Not anymore. Now come on." moments of silence filled the air, as after a second's hesitation, the Reaper's footsteps sounded on the crunching leaves.

Walking back into camp, Will noticed that Little John, Allen, Robin, Much and Djac had already returned. "Any luck?" Robin asked, rising to his feet as he looked to the figure walking up behind Will and nodded his head, sitting back down slowly, never taking his eyes off the Reaper. And Will couldn't blame him. The Reaper was talented and spirited, and that was what seemed to worry everyone.

His fierce personality made him unpredictable. And his nick name gave him a status that one could only respect, or at least, think they do.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue?

-IGD


	3. Chapter 3: Living Death

**Lying Eyes**

_**Previously:**_

"_I was getting water for my horse!" he grunted._

"_Oh and I'm suppose to believe that?" Will let out a hearty laugh, struggling even more so now to keep a hold of the Reaper. _

"_Both of my swords were left at the camp. Do you really think I would leave without them?" the man demanded in a harsh voice. _

"_What did you bring to guard yourself then?" Will asked in a cold tone. _

"_My throwing daggers." he shot back as Will dropped him to the ground and began to head back towards the camp. _

"_Next time… tell someone your coming down here. We want to know where you are all the time." Will warned in a cautious voice. _

"_I'm not one of you. I have the right to leave." the Reaper threw back. _

"_Not anymore. Now come on." moments of silence filled the air, as after a second's hesitation, the Reaper's footsteps sounded on the crunching leaves._

_Walking back into camp, Will noticed that Little John, Allen, Robin, Much and Djac had already returned. "Any luck?" Robin asked, rising to his feet as he looked to the figure walking up behind me and nodded his head, sitting back down slowly, never taking his eyes off the Reaper. And Will couldn't blame him._

_The Reaper was talented and spirited, and that was what seemed to worry everyone. _

_His fierce personality made him unpredictable. And his nick name gave him a status that one could only respect, or at least, think they do. _

**Chapter Three: Living Death**  
**Third POV.**

Waking up the next morning, Will smirked as he watched Allen and Robin readying themselves to leave. Little John and Much just looked to Will and shrugged their shoulders. Apparently, they too would have no morning excursions for now also. "Breakfast?" Much's high and vibrant voice pulled him from his thoughts as Djac walked over and placed a plate of food before him while sitting down herself with a steaming bowl of broth.

"How about you Reaper? Do you eat at all?" Much asked as the Reaper turned from grooming his horse and shook his head no, his face not visible, but his clothing moving for him. That's all he seemed to do, groom his horse and clean his weapons… it were as if he was just waiting for something to happen. A chance to do something other then sit around.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Will sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. William Scarlet was a good man, he was strong willed and brave, and he thoroughly believed that if anyone deserved to have a chance to be normal again, whatever normal is in this day and age, it should be the Reaper. Someone who after seeing the horrors and mistakes of man in war, would come back and help out those here. To risk his life for others.

"He is a lost soul." Djac sighed, motioning to the Reaper as he pulled out daggers from his saddle. They looked heavy, weighted and well built. With good quality steel and workmanship, intricate patterns that matched the ones on the skin of the Reaper marked the steel of the blade.

Pulling back, Will saw that he had placed cups and fruit along the horses back, and as the Reaper pulled away to throw, Will could hardly believe his eyes. Would the masked man really open fire on the horse he had spent all his time trying to groom? Even if he was good, would he still risk it?

"There you go, rest your head on there." Will and Djac turned to look at Much as he tended to Harold, resting him up against the tree with a grunt and retrieving the cup of sleeping liquid Djac had made to ease the scarred crusader. "Here, time for another dose." he smiled, trying his best to rescue the broken man. Harold took the cup gingerly in his hands, carefull and balanced. "No more." he replied, starring down at the cup with lost eyes.

His voice was understandable, his reasoning even more so. Harold wanted to be treated like the brave soldier he really was. Not the pitied soldier he seemed like. Harold was a man, he was a person and a human, he deserved the chance to make things right, to be treated as if he was just another normal person trying to get along through these hard times.

"Well surely your feeling better. I mean… that's the first time you've slept peacefully." Much tried as Will watched the series of events role out before him. Harold just held the cup, starring at it's contents. The more he thought about it, the more Will realized he would do the same thing if he were in his position.

With an unseen expression, Will watched in caution as the Reaper turned only slightly to hear better. His head bowed, and all sense of pride falling quickly around him. But this time, he just seemed too deep in thought to care. "It's not sleep." Harold chocked out, "It's living death." he added, sitting up slowly, the cup still full in his hands. As Will turned to a quieter commotion, he watched as the Reaper sunk lower and lower until he was finally sitting on the ground. Inspecting solemnly the fine patterns of his dagger once again. Hearing not only the words of the lost crusader, but the story behind them.

"If I'm to be destroyed… let it be a soldier's death, for England." he pleaded slightly, his voiced broken and his expression matching his tone. Much, throughout everything, remained unmoving as Harold begged him, pleaded with him.

The look on Harold's face was enough to make Will look away, and as he did, he noticed Djac doing the same. But indifferently, the Reaper's head stayed focused on Much and Harold, the eyes beneath the shadow of his hood seeing the tragedy of a story much like his. Will could hear the contents of the drink pour unto the ground and the cup drop from his hands, and as they did, Will let out a silent sigh… _what for_, just as confusing as _why_ in the first place.

"It doesn't have to be either…" Much started quietly, a break of silence slipping through as Will shook his head in dismay. He knew not of the scenes of the Holy Land, and he didn't want too, but what he had heard in the voices of those who had returned was enough to make him wish he would never be forced to see it. "Your mind, it can heal," Much offered, "in time." he added.

"I saw the horrors. And sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night. But I'm still…" Will shook his head again as he heard Harold cut in violently.

"You just saw them." his voice was broken, like a dead shadow. And as Will watched, the Reaper nodded his head, as if he were agreeing with Harold's statement. "I did them." he whispered, as if it were painful to even mention the fact. "You see these…" Will could hear Much sigh as the Reaper stood to his feet hearing Harold continue. The chill of the crusader's voice finally getting to him. Clenching his fists, the Reaper watched Much and as he did, he too pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and traced fingers over the black ink that had been etched in his skin there too.

Silence followed, and as Will finally turned back to look at Much and Harold, he watched it unfold before him. The front of Harold's shirt had been opened and as Will's eyes traced the lines of coloured ink on his chest and stomach, he couldn't help but think of the Reaper's own tattoos.

The pain etched into Harold's face, and the look of utter disbelief on Much's was surprising. "They captured me." Harold started as Will turned away to find the Reaper grabbing harshly at his skin as if trying to pull the ink from his skin and his head raised as if he were praying to the God's. "They tormented me… tortured me until I killed my own." he could hear the pain and agony in his voice, the sickening tears of defeat.

"I killed innocent. Killing was the only thing to numb the pain." he sobbed quietly as Will and Djac watched the Reaper drop mercilessly to his knees. "I'm a monster. I'm going to hell." Harold whispered out, his voice wavering and tears streaking his smouldering eyes.

"Who is they?" Much asked, his voice quiet but strong. "Who did this to you?"

"Pray that you never meet them." Harold choked out. His voice resembling that of a tortured cry, a fallen soldiers last words.

At that point, Will clenched his eyes in dismay and opened them just in time as the Reaper bounded to his feet, and with an agonized groan of pain, threw the knives directly at his horse, piercing every object as the man stalked off in a fury of foot steps. With a look towards Djac, she simply sighed and shook her head no, implying to leave the man be... for now.

Suddenly, as Allen and Robin burst into camp, with one look, Much, Will and Djac were on their feet. "Bring the Reaper." were Robin's only instructions as unexpectedly he turned and was face to face with the hooded figure. "Let's go." he motioned as Little John, Allen, Will, Djac, the Reaper and Robin ran into the forest, leaving Much and Harold behind.

They needn't run for long before the sound of slow and steady foot prints erupted throughout the trees. Racing forwards, all six leant down low as Robin smirked. "Allen." Robin whispered with a smile as they both gave a silent chuckle and turned back to the scene before them. Four Muslim women danced slowly with graceful movements as a man with only but a sword, paced backwards and forth, watching cautiously with a smile.

Dressed in blue, Djac began to worry, but the others were to preoccupied to notice her discomfort. "That doesn't look much like a ransom." Allen stated as the others nodded their heads in agreement. All… but Djac.

"It is not a ransom." she finally spoke up.

"What is a ransom?"

Walking over, the only man dropped a veil on the side of the carrige they had been carrying and stood back with a smile. "Robin…" came Djac's warning voice. She didn't like this, not at all. "This is not right." she shook her head. "Muslims as forbidden to worship human images." she hissed, looking between the carriage, the women and Robin.

"Well no surprise." Allen smiled and returned to watching the daring women. Intrigued by their movements. "He's not exactly a master piece now is he?" Allen smirked, referring to the picture of the black crusader. Djac warned Robin once more, pleading him to understand, there people were not who the others thought they were, they were an assassination squad. Nothing more and nothing less of the cold hearted killers they really were.

But with a laugh, Robin turned on her with disbelief etched deep into his core. "Only one of them is armed." he scoffed defiantly before turning and looked hungrily at the chest on the carriage they were carrying. "And that case is carrying enough money and coins to feed a lot of mouths." he smiled, ignoring all together Djac's warning.

"Let's take it." he stated as Robin was first to move.

"Robin no!" Djac warned as she could already tell she would not be fast enough to catch him.

Nobody realized anything until Will and Robin motioned to move forwards only to find the Reaper before them with a large piece of wood, much like Little John's and forced the others back as they dove. "Thank you." Djac whispered as the Reaper simply dropped the wood out of his hands at their feet and sauntered back behind them. Staying a safe distance away.

The whole time, the boys eyes had been glued to the fact that as the graceful dancers flipped forwards. They had gone from pretty faces to fearsome warriors. Battle cries and shouts coming from their mouths, in one movement, the women threw their arms forwards and the small, metal blades shot from their hands into the very center of the wood. Marked by a crusaders' cross.

"That's not worship." Will stated almost eerily nonchalant. "That's target practice." he breathed.

Every head turning towards Djac as she spoke again. "You don't listen to me… because I am a woman." she hissed. "Don't make the same mistake with them." the warning in her voice was enough to chill everyone to the core, but even more so Will and Robin as they noticed how close they were to bounding down the hill after them.

"I'm all ears." Robin breathed out in an uncannily collected voice as they backed away from the ledge. A new found worry deep set in their heads from the latest scene as they turned to Djac, and standing behind her, the Reaper.

"Thanks mate." Allen sighed as he stepped forwards and acknowledged the Reaper's contribution. "We owe you." he added after a few seconds. Silence crept through the group as Robin lead the others back to camp. All the while trying to plot his next scheme.

The second everyone sauntered into camp, Much was on his feet and rushing over. "What happened?" he demanded in a worried tone. Much was not use to his master returning solemn and without something to show for. Making his way over to the group, everyone's attention turned to Robin. "The prince thinks he's here to negotiate peace." he paused for a second, putting two and two together. "And the sheriff thinks a ransom is on it's way. But neither know that Saladin has sent assassins instead so…"

"So we stay here and do nothing." Much cut in. Still tense from being with Harold, but knowing what was really right. "We let them kill the sheriff and rescue the prince." he added as Allen agreed looking between Much and Djac as he tied his cape. Fully knowing that they would do the right thing regardless.

"No!" Djac cut in. "They do not rescue." she paused looking between Robin and the Reaper, as he seemed to have listened to her in the first place. Will was surprised, what Djac said made sense, but then again, it didn't make sense. "They're killers." Djac tried again. "That's what they do. Kill… or die in the attempt." With every word, Much grew closer and closer to blowing a fuse.

Little John simply watched with keen eyes, and Allen and Will were quiet as the Reapers had caught eyes with Harold.

"Well if they're not going to rescue the prince, then what are they doing here?" Much demanded, completely oblivious to the facts. His eyes flashing between Djac who already knew about the assassins, and Robin who would make the final decision.

"They're here to kill the prince." Robin stated, watching the fire as he knelt beside it.

"Why would Saladin kill his own nephew?" Much asked appalled, the very idea seemed preposterous.

"A nephew that wants peace at any costs. Saladin wants a fair game." Robin argued.

"Then why would he send him over in the first place?" Will asked, cutting in as he looked between Djac's cautious face and Robin's curious one.

"But that's the thing… he didn't." Robin countered standing from his position, his head held high. "He came on his own."

With that, Robin sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He didn't like the odds. "We have to rescue the prince." he admitted. The others knew it was right and though it irritated them to have to leave again. They all knew it was the right thing to do.

"We tried that before. He doesn't want to know." Will offered, remembering all too well his last encounter with the prince.

"War is in the Holy Land two thousand miles away. It's not our problem." Allen burst, finally voicing the quiet itch that had irritated everyone the past few weeks.

"No Allen, your wrong!" Robin retorted, finally having enough. He knew the others knew what was right, and though he could see where they were coming from… no man would be left behind. "War is here, it's right here in the forest." he stated, looking between the Reaper and Harold, choosing to approach Harold instead.

"He was an ordinary English man." Robin stated, looking to Harold as he only starred to the ground, ignoring the others. "He tilled the fields, loved his wife, he cared for his children."

"He's not married!" Allen cut in as Will cuffed him slightly and the Reaper stepped forwards. Listening to Robin as he spoke.

"It's an example." Much sighed annoyed as he contemplated his choices.

"Then he was forced to go to the Holy Land to fight." Robin faded off. "And look what's left of his. A pitiful shadow of a man!" Robin hollered, yelling at no one in particular. "Everyday, good men like Harold are destroyed out there." Robin had grasped everyone's attention now and as he looked towards the Reaper, he noticed the man inspecting the edges of his weapons. The long, sharp blade.

"Only peace can stop this." Robin stated as he walked away through everyone.

"Who are you calling pitiful?" Harold demanded, starring down at Robin as the other's as they watched him with cautious eyes. The only person Harold had talked to was Much, so when he managed to speak before everyone, no one was spared the surprise.

But Harold wasn't looking at the others, he was starring at the Reaper, and the Reaper was starring right back. "_You_ ran from women." he smirked.

Robin turned and reproached Harold. "You know about them then?" he asked.

"I know where from which part they are." he answered. "In here." he added solemnly after, motioning to his temple, to his lost mind.

Much rushed forwards immediately. "_They're_ the ones that did this to you. Aren't they?" he asked as Harold just nodded his head. His eyes falling back to the Reaper once again.

"Does anyone here know what these two are talking about?" Allen asked, watching Much as Harold interact.

As his eyes turned from the Reaper to Allen, the others noticed how black his eyes really were. Pushing himself off the tree, Harold's eyes never left Allen as the second he looked down, the rope that had once bound together his hands was ripped and frayed from a pushing force. A force that had turned Harold into the man he actually was.

Immediately, everyone backed away. Everyone, but the Reaper. Catching his eye, Harold simply looked back to Allen. "That's what we're talking about." he stated, sitting down on the ledge and looking everyone in the eye. Catching the Reaper off guard.

"I knew I had remembered you from somewhere before." Harold stated unexpectedly as he stood from his seat and sauntered forwards. "I recognize the eyes." he added, lowering his head slightly as the Reaper shook his head.

"You're a fool." the Reaper responded.

"You fight the same." Harold argued.

"Are we missing something again?" Will asked as Robin looked between the two and smiled.

"You know each other?" Much asked in a tone implying as if he were offended.

"The Reaper was stationed with me when we met the assassins." he smirked, starring long and hard at the Reaper.

"How do you know exactly?" Allen asked.

"Some people you never forget." the Reaper hissed, acidic leaking from every word.

"That's great and all, but we should be heading out if we're going to save the prince and all." Djac stated, taking a hold of her sword and motioning to the other weapons as the others leapt into action. "But we are short one horse." she added after a few seconds.

"I'll ride with the Reaper. For old time sakes." Harold looked between Robin and the Reaper as they moved towards the animals.

Riding through the forest, Will, Allen, John, Djac, Much, Robin, the Reaper and Harold raced for the castle as the second they dismounted, things felt off. It was too quiet, and the case for the ransom had already been taken from it's spot. "Let's move." Much stated quickly as everyone ran after a flailing sheriff who had managed to fall to the ground and just as he turned onto his back, the Saracen man stepped out and lowered the sword to his neck. It was long and curved, the daylight glinted of the shining metal as Robin could practically see the sharp cut of the blade already.

After a few words, the man raised the sword high above his head and readied to lower it as Robin pulled out his bow, poised to shoot the man before he could react. The Saracen had yet to see the others, and Robin liked it better that way. Ready to set his bow any second, everyone was surprised to see someone had beat him too it. An arrow had already been shot.

Turning around, everyone's eyes fell upon the Reaper who without a second to lose ushered everyone forwards. Never had anyone taken Robin's target, but at this point, though they were all shocked, no one dared to protest for the moment. "Where's Malik?" Robin demanded as everyone's sword was poised at the man's throat.

"The Great Hall." he choked out under pressure, his eyes wide with terror and his pride lowered to a disgraceful level.

"Will, Reaper, get the horses ready by the east gate." Robin demanded as everyone ran after Allen who lead the way.

"This way." Will called out, leading the Reaper out the front and too the horses. Taking the reins, they quickly but quietly gathered the horses and readied them for a fast escape. All the while, Will's eyes kept roaming back to the strange man dressed in his black clothing and large hood. Something about the way he moved and the way he approached things threw him off, Will was curious to say the least.

"Will!" the Reaper called out as he turned at the last second to see the three guards gathered by the tower, one armed with a bow and arrow ready to shoot. In a sudden sick realization of truth, Will couldn't help but think that the end was coming all too soon. But even if he were to die, he was proud to say he would die one of Robin Hood's men.

Unexpectedly, in a sudden gust of wind, Will watched as three exact arrows shot from a bow and hit their target dead on, sending them falling backwards, the life spiralling form their grasps rapidly. Will was stunned, shocked, and he dare not move for a few seconds after. No one had ever shot that close to him, he could feel the wind coming from their force through the air, and that in itself was a scary feeling.

"We try not to kill." he turned on the Reaper as the man's horse became impatient and pivoted on the spot. It was true, the men of Robin Hood were not killers unless absolutely necessary, but then again, Will was just happy to be alive and breathing.

Finally finding his voice, the shadowed figure turned to him as if looking him in the eye. "That is your choice, not mine." he through back defiantly, his head held high.

"Thank you." Will added quickly as the Reaper stopped what he was looking at and starred directly at Will. As if he had never been thanked before.

"I must go. Harold will need my help." the Reaper stated as he ran off with his horse in the other direction, breaching the man gate and following the foot steps and bodies of blood that eventually brought him to the Great Hall. Allen, Much, Little Jon, Djac, Robin and the sheriff were battling side by side against the fearless assassins as they wound the swords strategically around them. The sound of the air that moved about the objects making different mixes of noise.

Looking around rapidly, the Reaper finally found the prince standing behind the large table, most likely praying to his God.

Running up beside him, the Reaper turned to look at Harold and Harold at the Reaper. "You ready?" he asked, taking a deep breath as his eyes widened with excitement at the challenge.

"I'm ready." the man replied as they ran forwards, approaching the Great Hall as Harold chanted at the top of his lings. Bursting in, everyone froze as the two Crusaders mounted the beam, pulled out their swords, and least from the wooden platform. Flipping in artistic ways as they hit the ground simultaneously with little sound. Standing to their feet as Robin and the others backed away slowly and subtly.

Harold and the Reaper wound their swords around them as the four assassins copied their movements before charging. Their technique never differing from the last as they fought. Harold and the Reaper clearly taking the upper hand in the clash of sides. "One." Harold grunted, leaping forwards as his sword struck the mid section of the girl's body.

"Two." the Reaper followed, matching his movements but catching the assassin along the side. With another clash of metal and swords, Harold managed to take on two at a time as the Reaper saw Little Jon and Malik safety to the staircase. Preoccupied with Harold, the muslin women hadn't a chance as the Reaper took one from behind and Harold slit the throat of the fourth and final fighter.

Walking up the steps, Djac and Allen lead the way as Much followed close behind. "Robin…" the sheriff panted looking him square in the eye. "Business goes on as normal tomorrow." he smirked, the look in his eyes cruel and demeaning. If only his guards could see the fear and pathetic edge in his eyes earlier that day.

After retaliating, Robin muttered something unintelligible and began to walk the prince up the stairs and out of the castle. Robin was pleased, he had done his job and no one had been hurt. Harold seemed to be returning to a state of some normal degree, but he had a ways to go.

"Move!" a sudden voice cut in as Robin turned around just in time to see the flock of black before it disappeared again, falling to the floor in a heap. Looking to where the object had come from, Harold stood eerily still as the others turned to see one of the assassins with a new found knife in her chest.

Turning back to the lump on the floor, Harold was the first to react, turning the Reaper over to find three palm sized serrated edged circles, and blood pouring from his left arm. There seemed to be only one blade embedded into the Reaper, the others had hit and fallen to the ground in a pile of steel.

"We need to get him out of here." Robin stated quickly, knowing they had a limited time before the sheriff's soldiers would arrive.

The gashes along the Reaper's left arm were long and deep, but the one in his shoulder seemed shallow. The only cause for concern was the metal stuck within his side, and the sight immediately send Djac into a frenzy. "We need to move now!" she rushed, forcing everyone to high tail it from the room, Harold half carrying the body of the mangled soldier as he did his best to stand on his own.

"Just like old times." Harold mused as they ran through the court yards towards the eastern gate. The comment was unexpected and random, but the team knew better then to question their past together.

"How many times am I going to have to lay my life down for you people?" the others were pleased to know and see the Reaper was responding verbally and seemed completely conscious. Even enough so to whistle for his own horse as he and Harold followed the others.

"How did you know?" Allen asked as the Reaper's head turned slightly towards Harold before it fell slightly. Everyone knew what they were talking about.

"Never forget the last man."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Should I continue?


End file.
